Shiver and Shake
by Vema
Summary: A sequel to my fic "Even", from Bob's POV. Slashy, and some adult discussion.


_Hey, all! Just wanted to encourage you to review if you read this. Oh, and this is the sequel to my fic Even, so you might want to read that one first. Thanks! ^^_

Shiver and Shake

by: Vema 

I zipped through the sky over G-prime, my mind a jumble of confusion, fear, and understanding. My lips were still tingling from the sweet pressure the virus had exerted on them, and it was as if his hands had left prints on my back. My skin felt like it was on fire. 

I touched down just inside Wall Street, shaking my head. My zip board was left forgotten as I ran to a secluded corner, away from prying or meddling eyes. How I had managed to keep cool while I was in the Tor was a mystery to me, and now I crossed my arms over my chest and held my shoulders. 

When had I started shaking? 

Was it from fright? Not really, I was no more afraid than usual. Anger? No, I wasn't angry. I supposed those sensations shooting down my spine were also a side effect of whatever was making me quake. I sank down in a corner of the alley, curling my knees up to my chest and looping my arms around them. 

_**How do you know I can't keep you here if I want you?**_ The wording of Megabyte's question terrified me. I didn't know, of course. He probably could. _** ...If I want you...If I want you... **_ It echoed through my head again and again, teasing and taunting. _** ...I want you...**_ I felt another shiver going down my body, spreading through my torso and down my arms and legs, but it wasn't exactly...unpleasant, and that made me shiver more. 

I shouldn't have let him kiss me. I shouldn't have pulled him closer, I shouldn't have let my lips open, and I shouldn't have kissed him back. 

And I most certainly shouldn't have enjoyed it. 

_You're disgusting,_ I told myself, squeezing my eyes shut. Even if he could be turned sprite, he wasn't yet. Right now, he was a virus and Guardians weren't supposed to be with viruses. 

I brought my legs back down on level with the ground, staring at the toes of my boots. What was I thinking? Even when he became a sprite, I couldn't be with him. I loved Dot. Dot was who I was supposed to be with. 

I didn't want to be with Megabyte. 

My mind wandered back to the Tor. _**For now, Guardian. For now. **_Another of the virus' revelations. What did it mean? Did he have more in store for me in the future? He had only kissed me today. Maybe next cycle he would do more, say more, try more until I asked him to stop... 

The thought of his hands on me brought a rush of warmth through my body, and I quickly shook my head. No, this wasn't happening. I wasn't just _aroused_ by the thought of Megabyte touching me. 

_No. _

It just wasn't possible. But there was that image again, his mouth on mine while he stroked my back, forcing one leg between my own, and I couldn't deny it. There was proof in the enlargening bulge between my legs. I quickly put my hands over it, turning my head to the side and unable to breath. Slowly it diminished. 

Okay. 

I was attracted to him. 

I took a deep breath. It felt good to admit it to myself, but there was also the knowledge that I wouldn't be able to be with him. Even if he was turned sprite, the Guardians would hardly look favorably upon our relationship. 

_Relationship?_ I looked down at my hands, glad to note that I was no longer quaking, and covered my eyes. _It was one kiss...and what about Dot...?_

"Bob?" 

I looked up, startled, and scrambled up from the ground. "Dot? What are you doing here?" 

"I was going over some stocks I bought last cycle, and I saw you land over here from outside the building a few blocks away." She came over and put a hand on my bicep, squeezing gently. "What are you doing on Wall Street? Are you...all right?" 

"I was just checking up on Megabyte, that's all, and-" 

"Megabyte?!" She raised both hands to her mouth. "Oh, User! Did he hurt you?" 

"No, no!" I held up my hands, worried she would overreact and force me to go to the Principle Office for testing when I all I really needed was some time alone. "No, I'm just...low on energy. I needed to stop for a while because I was weaving..." 

"Oh, geez. Well, come on, I'll help you get to the diner, and we'll get you an energy shake." She took my hand and led me to my discarded zip board. 

I sighed. I really needed to sort through my emotions more, before a Game dropped, or Hexadecimal showed up, or Phong needed some help in the PO. But an energy shake couldn't hurt. In fact, the normality of having an energy shake at Dot's Diner would probably be good for me. 

Zipping swiftly through the air, Dot following me, I felt the bewilderment in my head fading to be replaced by a weighted knowledge. As I sped away from G Prime, I could almost feel his eyes on me; or maybe I was just hoping. 

The End


End file.
